


Fucking yoga!

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Barebacking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli try yoga.</p><p>Just a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking yoga!

**Author's Note:**

> Been at this for quite a while!   
> Thank you Tiina for the idea for this fic! Follow her on twitter @Glambert_Star and me at @Psycho__Star.

“So tell me again; why are we doing this?” Adam asks as he enters the kitchen finding Sauli washing a few dishes. He grabbed him by the hips pulling him close to his body and kissed his neck. Sauli smiled and turned around to kiss Adam.

 

“Well, you know, maybe we can use a little elasticity.” Sauli says looking at Adam through his eyes lashes.

 

“Ow?” Adam questions and tightens the grip on Sauli. “So I’m not flexible enough for you?” Adam says and hoists Sauli up and places his ass on the counter and settles between his legs. Sauli bursts out laughing.

 

“You have to turn everything into a sexual situation, don’t you? And just for the record; no, I don’t think you’re flexible. Just because you are strong and you can out jog me, thanks to your mannequin legs, doesn’t mean that you are flexible like me.” Sauli said gasping a bit as Adam kissed his neck. Adam gave Sauli’s ass a playful swat.

 

“Don’t get smart with me or I’ll have to test how flexible you really are.” Adam said looking into Sauli eyes and lifted one of Sauli’s legs over his shoulder, rubbing their crotches together.

 

“Oh please, like you don’t test that every night. Now let me go the instructor will be here any minute.” Sauli said smug, tracing a finger over Adam’s lips. Adam was about to protest when they heard the doorbell. Adam gave Sauli a look before going to answer.

 

“It better not be a hot guy.” He said and left for the door. He was pleased to see a woman when he answered.

 

“Come in.” He offered with a smile, thought he really didn’t want company right now. Just as Sauli entered the room she introduced herself.

 

“Hello I’m Maria and I’ll be your yoga instructor.” She said with a high pinched tone. Adam introduced himself and so did Sauli.

 

“So, where do you want the lesson to take place?” She asked looking around.

 

“Well if you don’t mind, I would like it outside, it’s a nice day.” Sauli said

 

They were all outside and setting mats on the cement floor and Adam noticed Sauli being extra careful to show him as much skin and as much ass as possible. Well two can play it that game.

 

“So you think I should change from these jeans?” Adam asked addressing Maria. She looked at him up and down and nodded.

 

“Yes, deffinetely, maybe sweat pants or leggings.” She offered. Adam smiled

 

“I’ll go change into some leggings.” Adam said and went inside, leaving Sauli wondering what he’s up to.

 

He realized though moments later when Adam returned exactly what he was up to and fuck! Those white leggings were perfectly tight on his legs, on his ass, showing every fucking inch of his cock, even poor Maria blushed at the sight. He sat on the matt in front of Sauli carefully bending over pretending to stretch, making Sauli’s mouth water. The outline of his huge cock was bulging out, it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything at all.

 

“Ok, now we begin. Please sit in the lotus position and take deep breaths counting until ten, five times.” They all did that together, Sauli focusing strictly on Adam’s broad back and shoulders as it moved rhythmically. That smart ass was going to make him regret hiring a yoga teacher. They did a couple of more relaxing exercises in that position then Maria said they were going to switch up a bit.

 

“Ok, very good, now I want you both to get on your hands and knees.” Fuck, fuck, fuck, thought Sauli. This was a really bad idea. Challenging Adam is always a bad idea. When was he going to learn this? He was going to end up making a fool of himself in front of a stranger!

 

Adam got down on his hands and knees, spreading his knees apart, showing off that gorgeous ass that Sauli loved so much. He didn’t get to have it too often, but when he did he treasured the moments of being in that tight heat, the thought was enough to make Sauli hard in his sweatpants. But everything was so visible, how could he not? When he stopped staring he got down into position as well, shifting uncomfortably because of his hard on.

 

“Now I want you to arch your back while breathing in and curve it outwards as you breathe out, just like a cat.” They did that for approximately ten minutes and then cane another exercise and then another and when she told them to stop and resume the lotus position Sauli was gasping for air. Adam had gotten him so fucking hard, he could take it anymore.

 

“Is there a problem… umm?” She obviously had forgotten his name. Sauli was just about to say he was fine when he realized there was no way he could go through with this.

 

“I don’t know, I feel kind of dizzy.” Sauli said although the only thing making him dizzy was his buzzing erection that he was trying to hide away.

 

“Sauli I a bit fragil.” Adam said and Sauli fought the urge to gasp. “He gets worn out pretty fast, maybe we should call it a day.” Adam continued and Maria looked puzzled.

 

“But there were only a few easy exercises and you paid me for two hours.” Said Maria in her high pinch voice.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask for a refund.” Adam said getting up from the mat to go show her the way out.

 

“Ok, it’s your money. Take care… umm Sauni?”

 

“Sauli.” Sauli said and waved at her, sighing in relief, the torture was over, but that doesn’t mean he’s done with Adam.

 

“Ok, Maria, hope I see you again some time.” Adam said after escorting her out, he turned around and saw that Sauli hadn’t entered the house yet. What was he planning? He must be mad at Adam. As he walked back outside he saw Sauli lying on the yoga mat, exactly like before, only his pants where gone and he was stroking his hard cock. He gave Adam a pissed look but didn’t say anything.

 

“Well, your nausea passed quite quickly, my love.” Adam said as he went to sit on Sauli’s rug and as soon as he was in reaching distance Sauli grabbed a fist full of Adam’s hair, making him yelp in surprise.

 

“You motherfucker!” Sauli yelled at me. “You make me hard all throughout the lesson and then you make fun of me, when you’re the one who can barely keep his balance of his feet!” Adam moaned in Sauli’s grip and then Sauli kissed him, devouring his mouth and making him groan in delight. Sauli lowered Adam on the mat and climbed on top of him, hoisting his t-shirt of, then bit on his nipple and sucked on it and made Adam giggle and moan.

 

“Is this supposed to be a punishment baby? ‘Cause I’m having the time of my life.” Adam said than moaned at a particular harder bite. Sauli looked at him with hunger in his eyes.

 

“Can I have it?” Sauli breathed into Adam’s chest hairs.

 

“Have what?” Asam asked knowing fully well what Sauli wants.

 

“Your fucking generous ass.” Sauli said and grabbed a handful of Adam’s left cheek.

 

Adam moaned at first and looked at Sauli as ne nodded.

 

“Fuck me baby!” Adam begged as Sauli helped him to turn around.

 

“What would your fans say it they saw how much you like to take it up the ass?”  Sauli asked and spread Adam cheeks open.

 

Don’t talk about screaming horny girls no- FUCK!” Adam yelped as Sauli ran the tip of his tongue between his cheeks. Sauli smiled and squeezed Adam’s firm cheeks hard. He continued to rim the tight circle of muscles until Adam was gasping and pleading Sauli for more.

 

“Sauli. I-I can’t…” Adam moaned and Sauli stopped and lifted his face.

 

“I didn’t bring the lube. Will spit do?” Sauli asked looking a bit concerned. Adam never fucked him without lube, but Adam’s cock was probably double his size.

 

“Yeah, we could try.” Adam grabbed Sauli’s had and brought two fingers into his mouth sucking on them, making Sauli’s cock twitch. When they were wet enough and Adam was done playing with them Adam released his fingers. Sauli wasted no time in bringing them to Adam’s opening. The first finger went in without much effort. Sauli loved feeling Adam’s insides every time. So soft and warm, holding him tight, the fingers quick became two then three and Adam was sweating and moaning continuously. Sauli pulled out his fingers and Adam moaned at the loss.

 

“Turn to your side.” Sauli commanded and slapped Adam ass. Adam looked up at him confused. “Come on, I thought you were flexible, I want to try something.” Sauli said smirking. Adam bit his lip but obeyed and turned to his side. Sauli sat on Adam’s legs and lifted over his shoulder. Adam hissed at the stretch and moaned as he felt Sauli spit slick cock push into him. The position was making him tighter than usual so Sauli had a hard time going in, he thought he might came in Adam moved.

 

They stood a moment still as Sauli was fully inside, their moans could be heard from every neighbor’s garden and they didn’t care. Sauli’s rolled his hips to thrust into Adam, and he planned on going slow and lasting long, but he couldn’t do it. He was in his own world of pleasure where nothing but him and Adam existed, so he picked up speed, making Adam moan and yell and grab onto the mat.

 

“Yes, yes… baby! Oh fuck!” Adam moaned as Sauli continued to thrust into his spot every time. Even if the new position was making his leg numb it was so worth it. Sauli grabbed Adam’s cock and started jacking in with the little more strength he had.

 

“Ugh! Adam! I’m going to cum!” Sauli said and Adam grabbed Sauli’s fist which was pumping his cock so they were both jerking him off.

 

It was minutes later that they were both on the floor, gasping for air, exhausted and burning in the sun.

 

“Ok, I take it back, you can be pretty flexible.” Sauli said and leaned on Adam’s stomach. “Although, I think we need to buy a new yoga mat.” Sauli said looking down at the white stained black mat.

 

“Screw it! I hate this shit.” Adam said laughing and kissed Sauli.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I planned on posting it sooner but my birthday got in the way. Also working on two more fics ;) Stay tuned.


End file.
